The Dark that devours the Light
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: Yasuo is now the ruler of the Underworld, Hell. After succumbing to jealousy and anger he kills a fellow Angel. Yasuo, who had to pass the 9 Circles of Hell, now seeks redemption, even though all of Heaven is against him, or perhaps the girl whom he loved might be the one who still has affection towards him, that hope keeps Yasuo moving forward Nightbringer YasuoXDawnbringer Riven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! Mysterious and Strange here! This will be a new fic of mine that I'll be writing. If you haven't, PLEASE READ Darkness and Light which is in my profile before this, it acts as the prequel to this. Have a good one and enjoy ;D**_

**Introduction/Backstory**

The 9 Circles of Hell, Yasuo's Inferno.  
Hell is depicted as nine concentric circles of torment located within the Earth; it is the realm of those who have rejected spiritual values by yielding to bestial appetites or violence, or by perverting their divine intellect to fraud or malice against their fellowmen.  
As an allegory, the 9 Circles of Hell represents the journey of the soul toward God, with the Inferno describing the recognition and rejection of sin. A sin, committed by Yasuo.

A being of good, but not protected of evil, the being of virtue had a name once but now, by the actions, the hell caused him to do, he turned mad, and from that madness, he became the sin. The first sin of an Angel, to cause infidelity towards the lord and to succumb to evil doings, but none had done what Yasuo did. Stricken with jealousy and malice, the jealousy came from seeing the one he loved, Riven, walking amongst the masses of angels with Azazel, his heart suddenly sank, this was the first time something like that happened to him and thus he was confused and from that confusion came sorrow from that, sadness, afterwards came acceptance and then finally, anger. On a stormy night, fueled by rage uncontrollable by him, it was as if the dark manifested and took hold of him, Yasuo had no control in his actions. As he arrived at Azazel's residence, he grasped his fellowman by the shoulders and struck his sword deep inside his abdomen, the killed one was... An angel of kindness beyond words but... he was innocent, too innocent for his own good.

Hours later, Yasuo was found sleeping in his house and was taken to the hall of judgment.  
The Crime: The first Sin.

Riven's eyes were wet but she could not allow to cry in front of everyone. She was the leader of the Seraphs, but this time... It was hard not to...  
Her friend and the one she loved, one to linger in the realm of paradise... The other damned to rot in the shackles of Hell for all eternity.  
Yasuo was sentenced to suffer the 9 Circles of Hell, he either passed and his soul was allowed to Heaven or to fail and... The rest was unknown...

Atop of it all stands the passage to Heaven.

The first step down, **Vestibule: The Indifferent**, also known as, the Gates to Hell.  
_"All hope abandon, ye who enter here."_ The first passage that is written on a wall.

The law of Yasuo's Inferno is the law of symbolic retribution.  
As they sinned so are they punished. They took no sides, therefore they are given no place. As they pursued the ever-shifting illusion of their own advantage, changing their courses with every changing wind, so they pursue eternally an elusive, ever-shifting banner. As their sin was darkness, so they move in darkness. As their own guilty conscience pursued them, so they are pursued by swarms of wasps and hornets.  
And as their actions were moral filth, so they run eternally through the filth of worms and maggots which they themselves feed, Yasuo passed this, the first step down towards damnation.

The second step down is the first circle, **Limbo**.  
_"Here suffer those who did not sin, yet did not have the required portal of our faith. Their punishment is the denial of Paradise."_ \- A passage on a wall.

Limbo was the first circle of the Inferno proper. Limbo was on the outer boundary of Hell, just across the River Acheron, near the main capital of the old, decrepit city of Demacia. Here remained those who were not sinful in life, but did not acquire the proper portal of faith. As such, they are punished only by being exiled from God's presence forever.

After entering the gates of Hell, the first circle, Yasuo arrived at Limbo after boarding Charon, the carrier of the souls of the damned. Limbo is shown to be a dark, foreboding place of grand buildings and structures. Statues of virtuous non-believers are seen throughout the Circle, in honor of those righteous people.

On the opposite side of the Citadel of Limbo, near the end of the circle was the serpentine fallen King Minos, the Judge of the Damned. Yasuo managed to sentence the judge by placing Minos' tongue on a torture device and spanned the wheel around to split the judge's face in half, Yasuo continuing into the circle of Lust.

Afterward came the 2nd circle, **The Lustful.**  
_"To this torment are condemned the carnal damned. Those for whom desire conquered reason."_ \- A passage that is written on a wall.

The Circle of Lust was comprised of a vast, rocky chasm with the structural ends of a broken bridge residing on each side. The bridge itself was lined in gold statues of lovers, separated at the left and right of the bridge, purple lightning arching between them.

The centerpiece and main section were The Carnal Towers, a phallic-shaped structure massive in size which rose out of the chasm between the bridges. As well as a throne to the circle's guardian, Queen Sivir, the ancient queen of Shurima, wife of Azir, the tower also acted as a focal point for the violent purple lightning storms that swirled around it, ensnaring the souls of the lustful for eternity.

The Tower itself had many floors and its architecture and decor continued with the theme of sex and the human genitalia, for example, pillars and columns resembling penises, doors, and arches reminiscent of the vagina and rooms resembling the womb as well as statues of lovers in intimate poses. But Yasuo did not get wavered by these petty statues and thus continued his journey down.

Then came the third circle, **The Gluttonous.**  
_"For the ruinous fault of Gluttony, so are these sad souls broken by the rain and the mud. What these shades could not satisfy in life, in death, they shall be denied for eternity."_ \- Yet another passage that is written on a wall.

After defeating Sivir's statues and descending down from the circle of Lust, Yasuo journeyed to the next circle, Gluttony. The circle was populated mostly by gluttonous demons, great landscapes made of living organs, violent storms, mud, piles of human waste and giant gorger worms with insatiable appetites. In this circle are those who are punished for over-indulged in food, drink, and addictions in the world above, placing such things above all things including their fellow man, forced to slosh around forever in the vile muck that made up most of the circle. There, Yasuo must face the "great worm," Eazith, a massive stomach with three worm-like heads protruding from an open maw.  
The worm proves to be inferior in power and succumbs to Yasuo's sword.

Continuing on to Greed, an illusion of a demon, stopped Yasuo briefly in the Hall of Gluttons, an area where the high-status gluttons are eternally eaten by demons and where "up," could mean any direction so Lucifer could frustrate Yasuo.

The fourth circle, **The Avaricious and the Prodigal.**  
_"For the crime of Greed do these souls suffer. Those clerks asquint of mind made no measured spending in life. And by contrast, in these Popes and Cardinals, greed practiced its excess."_ \- A passage that is written on the wall.

After escaping the Hall of Gluttons, Yasuo entered the circle of Greed which was mechanical in nature compared to the previous circles. Within the circle are occupants who are boiled alive in molten gold below, condemned for hoarding too closely or spending too freely with riches. In this "factory of torture," Yasuo will be faced with the horrendous puzzles of the Wheel of Fortune which was used to deliver punishment and come face to face against a fallen angel much like himself, Plutus, a living golden statue.

Then came the 5th circle, **The Wrathful.**  
_"See the souls over whom anger prevailed. In the warm bath of the sun they were hateful, down here in the black sludge of the river Styx do they wish they had never been born."_

Yasuo continued to search for the end in the fifth circle and confronted the boatman, Phlegyas, a giant, flaming demon whom Yasuo unknowingly rode across the River Styx, a toxic marsh which eternally drowned those overcame with rage while alive. Those who expressed anger attacked each other on the swamp's surface while those who repressed anger eternally drowned beneath the marsh. Escaping the behemoth's fury, he rode atop Phlegyas into the City of Bilgewater, guarded by the powerful Fallen Angels to the lower circles.

The 6th circle,** The Heretics.**  
_"Here you will find the heretics and followers of every cult and pagan sect, all buried together, burning in eternal fire."_ \- Yet one more passage written on a wall.

Upon entering Hell's capital, the infernal City of Bilgewater, Yasuo descended into the lair of those who either denied the existence of God and the soul, or who worshiped false idols and demons. They are encased within flaming tombs or nailed to inverted burning crosses. Heretics and Pagans are free to worship the "Fallen One" and guard this circle.

The 7th circle, **Violence.**  
_"The first ring is wholly for the violent. Because violence can be done to three persons, in three rounds it is divided: violence unto one's neighbor, unto one's self, and unto God."_ \- A passage that says on the wall.

This circle, which is reserved for those who are violent in life, was separated into 3 parts: Violence against others, Violence against self and Violence against God. Those who acted with violence against others are boiled in the river of blood. Those who committed suicide or violence against themselves are placed as part of the Wood of the Suicides condemned to writhe in eternal pain as gnarled trees. Those who showed violence against God are placed in the harsh region of the Abominable Sands.

Like other previous Circles, Yasuo had to do something to leave the circle, this time around, he had to break the Chain of Judecca to fight his way through, but since the Chain was out of reach, he had to use the Minotaur's statue axe to cut it.

Iezith whose death during the Holy-war was caused by Yasuo's mistake. Now, a horribly disfigured version of his former self, Iezith desired revenge against Yasuo for leading him astray.  
It was all part of a test though, those who commit violence shall not be allowed further, thus, Yasuo remained his calm and passes the test, he is allowed towards his next stop, the 8th circle.

The 8th circle, **Fraud.**  
_"Ten ditches leading down the final circle. Each filled with its own crimes, its own forms of punishment. I live in shame, a whore awash in sewage. I confess I teased and seduced hundreds, led them to sin for my own gains. But I am just one of many who suffer here in the gutter."_ \- A passage written on a wall.

Fraud was an extremely dark place that held those guilty of deliberate, knowing evil who used lies and deception for personal gain. This circle was divided into ten ditches, each holding a different type of liar and each had a different form of punishment. This circle was also home to every single demon and monster that appeared in the other circles. Each step-down Fraud was a small arena in which the Yasuo will have to fight through the creatures of Hell.  
Yasuo triumphed here and proceeded down to the last circle, where he will be judged.

9th Circle of Hell, **The Treacherous.**  
_"The lowest, blackest, and farthest from Heaven. Well, you know the way."_ \- The last Passage.

Treachery was ringed by classical and Holy giants, who symbolized pride and other spiritual flaws lying behind acts of treachery. They will attempt to kill the visitor, in this case, Yasuo, with their frozen breath.

Before Lake Cocytus, the final area of this realm, there was a crumbling ice bridge as well as the final Chain of Judecca.

According to Lucifer, he used the souls of Ulysses of Frejlord, Jarvan The Great and the knight Garen to escape this Circle of Hell. All failed to free him. Yasuo, unknowingly, was successful in freeing Lucifer, forcing him to confront the Prince of Darkness in a final battle.  
In this battle, Yasuo proved to be victorious against the Fallen Angel defeating him in the process and also devouring Lucifer's power to his own, twisting his body to many forms and shapes. When all was said and done, the being that emerged from the 9th circle was not Yasuo, no.  
It was **Yasuo, The Nightbringer...**

**End of the introduction chapter!**  
**I really hope that you enjoyed this! **  
**Please leave a follow/fav and a review ;D**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! A new chapter, please enjoy.**

As it was declared that Yasuo was going to be sentenced to suffer in the 9 Circles of Hell, Riven decided to walk away from all of the noise that could be heard in the Hall of Judgement, there were lots of insults, name-calling, and violence shown towards her lover, Yasuo, and she couldn't bear to hear or see all of that but she didn't, no... Couldn't, since she was the leader of the Seraphs, the most elite group in Heaven, she then decided to head to the Grand Library of the skies, to find something that was handed to the archives by Yasuo, to find it before it was going to get burned down.

When she arrived at the library, she met a familiar face... An old friend.  
"Ah, young one, what is thine purpose for this visit? Aren't you supposed to be in the Hall of Judgement? I heard there's a sentence on-going."  
The old lady asked, she then continued with. "I do not know who's though."  
Riven took a while to answer... "I-I am... It's just...Ugh, don't mind me, just here to pick up a diary of someone very dear to me."  
"Ah, I understand..."  
The lady then looked at Riven with pity in her eyes.  
"About your friend... I am sorry for what had happened... I pray that the criminal will get found soon and be brought to justice..."  
"If only it was a common criminal..." Riven murmured, the woman couldn't hear what was said.  
"Pardon?" The lady asked, but before she got an answer, Riven had already left, left to find the diary of Yasuo.

"The alphabet X...And here it is... Y" Riven then took off to find the appropriate diary, if she remembers it correctly, it was a diary Yasuo wrote when he was still human, how he got powers, the fight with his enemies and also, how he became obsessed with Heaven.  
Though he would not show it much, he was the one who loved the lord the most. Yasuo was, strong, unsullied, and kind but what came over him on that day... Riven does not know.  
"There it is..." She murmured. "The Blade Over Heaven...*Giggles* "Only Yasuo would choose a name such as this..."  
She took the diary that was about 80 pages long and thick.  
"I wonder how he is right now..." Riven murmured as she sat and opened the diary...  
Simultaneously, as Riven wondered that, Yasuo was being brought down to the Vestibule, the gates to Hell.

These are the summaries of the chapters of the Diary.

**"Chapter 1." **Riven wondered out-loud.

*Yasuo, no matter what happens, live nobly and with pride. If you do that, you'll surely be able to go to Heaven*

Yasuo reflects on his mother, her behavior and her beliefs. He comments about the apparent foolishness of his mother's righteousness while they lived in the most miserable living conditions, and were surrounded by the ungrateful. Yasuo then reflects on his mother's fixation on Heaven, particularly the way to go to Heaven. Saying that during his youth, Yasuo rather admired his father Nicholas' immorality, he then comments that his mother would always try to correct him even when her efforts resulted in a beating, the scorn of her neighborhood, and finally her death. Unable to understand her behavior, Yasuo thus questions his earlier assumption about his mother's foolishness. He reflects on why she, a righteous and educated woman, would remain beside Nicholas, and theorizes that she was being "charitable" toward him. Finally, Yasuo wonders if his mother went to heaven, and hopes for the possibility.

**Chapter 2.**  
Yasuo admits to having been thinking about Heaven ever since he's acquired the power of the wind and the possible way to attain it. He then thinks that he may be doing this in his mother's place, and diverge into diverging on his mother. He expresses that his mother's righteousness was akin to abuse and that his father was at least more honest. Therefore Yasuo speculates that his mother may have been emotionally distressed and that the idea of Heaven was a way to cope with her suffering. Finally, when his mother died, Yasuo admits to having felt somewhat satisfied for her since she was finally able to attain heaven, finally escaping the hell her life was.  
The fate of his brother was unknown to Yasuo.

**Chapter 3**  
Yasuo acknowledges his inability to attain Heaven, even with the power of the wind in his possession, and says that he must acquire a friend who is "Without desire for power, hunger, or for fame, or lust. He must hold God's laws in higher esteem than he does man's laws." Which is why he is recording his thoughts on a notebook. Yasuo predicts that finding that friend then win him over will be difficult, and decides to keep the diary secret from the others. Secretly Yasuo decides to veer his goal of living for proving his innocence to attaining Heaven, stating that the true winner is the one who has seen Heaven.

**Chapter 4**  
Yasuo reflects on his father. For all the scorn he had for his mother, Yasuo now scorns his father more. After Yasuo's mother's death, Nicholas soon began to beat Yasuo for, as he soon understood, no reason beyond affirming his dominance. Yasuo then thinks that his mother's beatings may not have been caused by her righteousness, but simply Nicholas' wickedness. To escape his father's beating, Yasuo says that he worked hard to earn money and give Nicholas liquor to drink. To do so Yasuo used the education his mother gave him and it was there that he first felt grateful toward his mother. He then tells how he foolishly thought that his father being nice meant his father not beating him, and foolishly worked hard for his father. Put off by the thought, Yasuo interrupts his writings.

**Chapter 5**  
Yasuo tells how he decided to kill his father when he sold his mother's dress, having until that point hoped that Nicholas would change. Selling the dress convinced Yasuo that Nicholas was scum and that he was merely being exploited; thus Yasuo had to think of a way to kill his father without arousing suspicion on himself, the power of the wind had a way of doing that.

**Chapter 6**  
Yasuo narrates his poisoning of his father, having killed Nicholas coldly as if doing a chore and having taken every precaution as to not arouse suspicion. Having at the time thought that that murder is not going to grand passage into Heaven, Yasuo now says how foolish the thought was in comparison to his following life, a life he was unfortunately forced to.

**Chapter 7**  
Yasuo tells that he met Azazel in secret in another hideout, yet didn't advance much. Azazel has confirmed that he can put memories and magic into other people, and the receptacles are able to use both. However, Azazel cannot put more than the magic of 5 people in the same person. Yasuo nonetheless thinks that Azazel is qualified to become that friend he has been looking for and shift his plan. If Azazel cannot accompany him on the way to Heaven, then he, Yasuo, can accompany Azazel towards salvation.

**Chapter 8**  
Yasuo asks himself what is the fundamental difference between man and animal. Talking about the question with Azazel, the latter answered that humans have the desire to go to Heaven. When Yasuo heard that answer, he felt the influence of Gravity, a fated connection.

**Chapter 9**  
Yasuo asks himself: "What is Heaven?"

**Chapter 10**  
With Azazel in Shurima, Yasuo wonders if the friend will be able to fulfill his plan. He nonetheless chooses to trust him and has already revealed the existence of the notebook to him. Anyway, Yasuo directly writes to Azazel and asks him to carry out his plan if he is killed.

**Chapter 11**  
Yasuo can now sense enemies approaching, and considers his options. Fleeing is out of the question, since it will undermine his authority, and anticipates that his pride will be destroyed Thus, Yasuo thinks of hiding his notebook so that his enemies cannot find it.

**Chapter 12**  
Yasuo questions briefly the fact that he is writing in his notebook while his enemies are in the proximity, but he feels that his mind is clearer. He intends to write down many things before disposing of his enemies.

**Chapter 13**  
The wind told Yasuo of Azazel's utter defeat. Yasuo is now practically alone against the enemy group and prepares himself for the battle. He deems that Azazel, who returned from Shurima, must have inflicted significant damage to the enemy and decides to confront him, alone.

**Chapter 14**  
Yasuo knows that the wind is falsely guiding the enemy, by casting powerful winds to block certain paths, buying time for Yasuo, who uses that time to write in his notebook. He tries to recall the last moments with his mother, and the bed-time stories she told him when he was younger, bitter memories they really were. Yasuo's memories become more and hazier and he ends up confusing a girl on the enemy side with his own mother, perhaps they simply look too similar, perhaps he might hesitate because of her.

**Chapter 15**  
What you need is my Power, the Wind.  
What you can find beyond the powers of my power is where you need to go in order to find Heaven. What you need is a trustworthy friend. He must be someone capable of controlling his own desires. He must be someone who is not interested in political power, fame, wealth, or sexual desire, and who chooses the will of God before the law of humans.

Will I, Yasuo, be able to meet someone like this one day? I certainly have, Azazel is his name.  
Lastly, I need an appropriate location...

**Chapter 16...**  
Yasuo has calculated the location, and time: North of Bilgewater, east of Shurima, south of Frejlord. His way to Heaven is now clear, but the mercenaries are arriving thus Yasuo lays down his pen and prepares to fight them, planning to continue writing the next day.

But the next day never came...

Go there and wait for the New Moon...

That's when Heaven will come.  
-Yasuo.

Riven then closed the diary.

Yasuo must've seeked for the book for when he was reborn as an angel, and maybe finished his last chapter then.

She knew now how big Yasuo's resolve was to return to heaven.  
She knew he would come back.  
**He must.**

**End of chapter 2...**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

To govern over the 9 circles of Hell means to accept the responsibilities that arrive with them and as such, Yasuo faces his first proper adversary, not strength, but in ideals.

**The man who questioned death.**

And when the sinner, opened the seal of hell, there was silence, in heaven, which lasted about half an hour, and the one ruler of the damned, prepared for his task.

The man named Antonius Cilfer awakens from his slumber and looks forth at the broad blue sky, he was a man who was facing his last hours of life, and this, he knew very well.  
He was of the religious kind, taught proper and very versed in chess, though he was quite a questioning man.  
As he rose from his slumbering position, his eyes widened as he noticed what was in front, and next to him.  
The sea and a chessboard.  
Ignoring the board, Antonius stared at the wide ocean ahead of him and resolved to approach it, his eyes were groggy and still tired, therefore splashing some water on his face, would be ideal.  
A realization struck him like lightning, where on earth was he?  
"Tis' far too pleasant to be hell, and far too crude to be heaven, where am I?"

The man heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and discerned a figure who was wearing pure black clothing.

"Who are you?" Antonius asked as he stood facing the figure eye to eye.  
"I am death." The figure replied.  
Antonius wasn't startled by this since he knew that sooner or later, his time would come as well.  
"Have you come to fetch me?" He asked in a reverent tone.  
"I have long walked by your side." Replied death.  
"As I figured."  
"Are you ready?"  
Antonius looked down and thought of whether or not he truly was.  
"My body is, but I am not."  
Yasuo approached the man with his hand on the scabbard, but before he could do the deed, Antonius interrupted him.  
"Wait a moment!"  
Yasuo stopped but his hand didn't leave the scabbard.  
"You all say that, but I leave no respite.

Antonius had the thought of suggesting chess, and he bet on the hope that death would accept it.  
"You play chess, don't you?"  
"How do you know?" Asked Yasuo in a questioning tone, while removing his hand from the scabbard.  
It worked, thought Antonius.  
"Ah, from paintings and folk-songs.

Yasuo's tone went from serious to somewhat laid back, it was after all, how Yasuo truly was.  
"Yes, I am quite skilled." Said Yasuo in a smug tone.  
"Not more than me." Replied Antonius.  
"Confidence, but why play chess with me?"  
"That is my affair.  
"Very well."

Yasuo and Antonius went over to where the chessboard was placed, and both sat down on the opposite sides, as they should.  
Antonius didn't like to prattle long and said what was in his mind.  
"If I defeat you, you free me."  
Yasuo wasn't one to back down from a challenge thus backing down now would be an insult to his ego.  
He simply nodded.

The man took both a black and white piece, he put the pieces behind his back and asked death which arm he'd like to pick.  
"Left."  
Antonius brought forth his left arm and showed a black piece. "Black it is."  
"It's most appropriate isn't it."

Minutes go by, and no winner was determined.  
The night settled and thus, Yasuo was forced to leave for other matters, as for Antonius, he was free to wander for the time being.

Walking by huge pillars and empty villages, Antonius descries a holy site.  
As death slowly and slowly approaches him, he yearned for answers, answers to his insignificant existence.

As he entered the holy cathedral, in the center of the cathedral, was a statue of a saint.  
This did not please Antonius, as he was still unanswered.  
He went down on his knees and prayed.  
He prayed.  
But still, there was simply silence.

Frustrated and angry, Antonius was about to leave the cathedral when he saw a figure standing behind a confessional booth.  
Maybe there, his hunger for answers would be quenched.

While approaching the booth, he didn't enter it but went down on his knees yet again.  
7 tolls of bells are heard.  
And thus, Antonius speaks.  
"I want to confess as honestly as I can, but my heart is empty.  
Emptiness is a mirror turned to my own face, which I stare.  
I see myself and am seized by disgust and fear."  
Silence. Antonius looks up.  
"Do you hear me, priest?"  
The priest moves and yet keeps his face hidden from Antonius.  
"I do, continue."

Antonius looks down in shame yet again.  
"Through my indifference for people, I've been placed outside of their society. Now I live in a ghost world, enclosed in my dreams."  
"Despite that, you don't want to die." Said the priest.  
Antonius stands up.  
"Yes, I want to."  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"I want knowledge." Said Antonius, strictly.  
"You want guarantees?"  
"Call it what you like."  
Antonius lowers himself yet again.  
"Tell me, why does he hide in a cloud of half- promises and unseen miracles? How can I believe in the faithful when I lack faith? What will happen to those, who want to believe, but cannot? What about those who neither want to nor can? Why can I not get rid of god in me? Why does he live on in me in a humiliating way, despite my wish to reject him from my heart?! Why is he, despite all, a mocking reality I can't be rid of."

Antonius gasped for air and asked.  
"Do you still hear?"  
"I hear."  
"I want knowledge," Said Antonius again. "Not faith, not assumptions, but knowledge. I want god to stretch out his hand, uncover His face, and speak to me."  
"And yet he remains silent?" Asked Yasuo. He was baffled, the one who had been assigned to give hope was Riven, was she not doing her duty?  
"I call out to him in darkness," said Antonius. "But it's as if no one was there."  
"Perhaps there isn't anyone."  
"Then life is a preposterous horror."  
"No man can live faced with death, knowing there is no afterlife.  
"Most men think of neither death nor the afterlife."  
"And yet, one day you stand at the edge of life and face darkness personified."  
"You are worried, are you not?"  
"Death came to see me this morning. We played chess together.  
The respite allows me to attend to some duties."  
"What business?"  
"All my life I've been searching, wondering, talking without meaning or context. It has been nothing. Yes, I say so without bitterness or self-reproach, as I know that everyone faces death. But... I want to use my respite for one meaningful act."  
"That's why you're playing chess with death?"  
"He's a skillful and difficult tactician, but so far I have not surrendered a single piece."  
"How can you outwit death in your game?" Asked the priest in a curious tone.  
"I'm playing a combination of knight and bishop that he hasn't noticed yet. I'll expose his flank in the next move."

The priest smirks and turns his head.  
"I'll remember that." Said Yasuo.  
Antonius immediately stood up and proceeds to breathe heavily.  
"You're a traitor, and you cheated me, but I will prevail."  
"We will meet again, Antonius, we shall continue our game then."

Antonius turns around and walks forward, he looks at the statue and stares at his hand.  
"This hand of mine, I am able to move it. My blood gushes in it, and the sun is still high in the sky.  
I, Antonius Cilfer,  
am playing chess with  
death.

As Yasuo returned back to his realm, the thought of Antonius never left his mind.  
"Antonius Cilfer, a mortal who dared ask death his purpose.  
Interesting..." 


End file.
